Calling It Love Soon
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: This is a series of drabbles detailing the lives of Shima and Rin after the events of Proper Conviction. Feel free to suggest words/prompts for future chapters. Established Shima/Rin. High School AU. [PC Sequel-but-not-really] Also, kind of pointless.
1. Innocence

**Notes:** Okay, so this isn't the epilogue/sequel you were promised, _but _it is _some_thing. I don't know why I completely lost interest in this fandom/pairing, but it did happen. And I'm surprised I was able to muster up the will to write anything at all. Hopefully this means 2015 will be full of unexpected updates. (So please don't kill me?)

I'll try to update this every day, starting now. I hope you guys enjoy the fluffy Shima/Rin goodness! (Er, I'm a little rusty, so be gentle.)

**Warnings: **You guys know the drill by now, I'm sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

"What's so funny about sixty-nine?" Rin asks me with the most adorably confused expression upon his face, and it's only by sheer force of will that I do not glomp the boy and then proceed to show him said position.

_Stop thinking dirty thoughts!_ I tell myself firmly when my boyfriend begins to eye me strangely. I cough awkwardly into my fist and then explain calmly, "It's a sex position."

It's pretty funny, the way his eyes light up in realization and then his face slowly morphs into horrified embarrassment. I can't help but grin, even as the boy hurriedly exits out of whatever app he'd been on his phone that had spawned his innocuous question and all but tosses it across the room where it lands on the couch.

Laughing, I ask, kind of incredulously, "How did you _not_ know?" While I may not be the best example of a normal teenage boy (considering my crummy home life and _awesome _sex life), I'm fairly certain all of us became knowledgeable about these things well before high school. I think sometime during middle school we realized that girls didn't have cooties and subsequently became perverted little snots.

"I grew up in a church!" He defends himself, blushing madly, and probably wishing I'd just drop the subject already.

I don't, of course. Smirking now, I inch closer, marveling at the rare creature before me. I'd known Rin was a virgin, but I hadn't known he was _this_ kind of virgin - the kind who doesn't know anything about intercourse (other than, perhaps, the basics) and probably hasn't seen a porno in his life.

"Shima, what are you doing?" He peeks at me from between his fingers - He'd been trying to cover his face with his hands - and watches warily as I crawl toward him, not unlike a predator cornering his prey.

Smirk widening into a smile, I opt not to answer, instead taking in the sight. Rin's black hair is ruffled from the unexpected nap he'd taken during the movie we'd been watching earlier. He's wearing a navy blue sweater that's a little too big for him and black knee-length shorts. He's got on a fuzzy pair of toe-socks I gave to him 'cause he'd always complained about his feet being cold. This boy is almost unbearably attractive, and the best part is: _He's all mine._

Without warning, I tackle him, and the both of us fall back onto the living room carpet. I lay completely on top of him, and Rin looks up at me with a helpless kind of fondness.

"What was that for?" He whispers, probably because our faces are so close, and he doesn't really need to talk any louder than that. His heart is beating a little frantically now, like a baby bird, and his cheeks and ears are rosy red.

What I have with Rin isn't purely sexual. It's been a few months since we started dating, and we've done barely more than kiss. And now I know that my boyfriend is completely clueless about 'the birds and the bees', much less 'the bees and the bees.'

I lean forward and kiss him on the nose, exclaiming, "I just can't keep my hands off of you, Rinnie-pooh!"

Our relationship isn't sexual at all, really, and I'm fine with that - _more_ than fine. That just means that, _eventually_, I'll be able to teach Rin everything I know, and we'll learn all of the other minor details together.


	2. Captain

**Notes: **Okay, so I _did_ say I'd _try_ to update everyday - not that I _would_, so... *coughsintohandawkwardly*

Here's chapter two! (also the opinions of characters in this are not necessarily the opinion of the author)

* * *

><p><strong>Captain<strong>

"Dude, the third Pirates of the Carribean is _totally the best_," I correct the poor soul's frankly embarrassing mistake with an indulgent grin as I pat him consolingly on the head. Rin does not seem amused.

Knocking my hand away, he rolls his eyes at me and rebuffs, "That's bull. The plot was all over the place, and they introduced so many _unimportant _characters that the _main _characters didn't even get much development - and saying that they got any at all is me being generous."

"_How can you even say that with a straight face?_" I ask him with a dramatic gasp, eyes widened in horror. He just shakes his head at me, apparently done with the conversation, but I scramble to point out, "Yeah? Well, the second one made Elizabeth look like a hoe! At least she and Will got married in mine."

"How can _you_ say - Nevermind." He says this instead, "The story _should have ended _with the first one, but Dead Man's Chest was okay. At World's End was just a mess."

_I will not punch my boyfriend in the face over a movie. I will not. _"...You're lucky I like you so much."

He snorts and then leans in and kisses me on the cheek, whispering smugly, "You _love_ me."

"Aye, aye, Captain," I reply back, with a ridiculous pirate-y accent.

He shoves me away playfully, grimacing, "That was awful."

"Arr! But yer love me, anyway," I tell him from my spot on the carpeted floor, still with the accent.

He places a pillow over my head and laughing, says, "Yeah, yeah, I still can't figure out why."

"It's because nobody can resist a hardened criminal, especially when they've got their own boat," I explain as I struggle to grab an abandoned pillow near me and hit Rin with it, dropping the accent as I do so.

He spots my attempt and lunges for it first, and the conversation is all but forgotten as an epic pillow fight ensues.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>Don't judge me. 'Captain' is always going to make me think of Captain Jack Sparrow. That's just the way the world works.

**Reply to Ielsgred:** Thanks! I'd kind of forgotten the specifics myself, but slipping back into Shima's POV is surprisingly easy. And thanks for the encouragement! I'll stop if it becomes daunting again, but as for now, I'm enjoying it. I hope you do as well. :D


	3. Beach

**Beach**

Rin looks _good in that swimsuit holy cow why does he not just walk around shirtless. _Bon shoots me a look that is half smug, half grossed out, and I stop my ogling for the moment to stick my tongue out at him. I definitely do _not _shamelessly undress Rin with my eyes "all the effing time", as he'd so eloquently put it. And, even if do _sometimes_, it is completely within my right to do so because he's my boyfriend. It's a rule, right under '_full g__roping privileges' _and _'unlimited abuse of Rin's cooking skills._'

(Did I completely make those rules up just now? Of course I did.)

Anyway, Rin is not debuting his beautiful, _beautiful _chest simply because the sight makes me very happy. It's summer break, so we students decided to do our civic duty and spend some of that time at the beach. Normally, I would have ditched Bon and Konekomaru as soon as my feet touched the sand (because, believe it or not, those two are not what some would call 'chick magnets') and seated myself in any one of the groups of sunbathing females scattered about, but I'm a changed man now - or, rather, a chained man.

(Oh, the thought of Rin _tying me down_- and okay, brain, turn off the perversion for like a minute,_ please_.

...We'll revisit that image later.)

"You can close your mouth now," the boy invading my thoughts chimes in, sounding displeased. "You're drooling."

Confused, I turn to face him and am met with a frown. Eh? His glare then quickly flits to the gaggle of girls just ahead of us in the water before returning to me, and I realize _Oh, he's jealous. _The corners of my lips curl up into a gleeful grin, and I ignore Bon's muttered, "Here we go" as I saunter over to my adorably misguided boyfriend.

Before I can soothe his misplaced concern, however, a _delectable_ brunette steps into view, along with an equally curvacious blonde, and both of them bat their eyelashes at me.

"Well, hello, ladies," I greet them cheerfully, and they share a _Look_ that causes the blonde to giggle and the brunette's impish smile to widen.

"Hi," The brunette replies, somehow making the monosyllabic word sound seductive and inviting. I smile at her, impressed despite myself, and the blonde urges her friend to continue. She does, running a hand along my arm (When did she get so close?), "My friends and I," Here, she gestures behind her with a tilt of her head to the group of girls I'd spotted earlier, "We were wondering if you and _your friend,_" She glances meaningfully behind me, where Rin is, "would like to join us?" Her tone is nothing short of mischievous, and were I a single man, I'd accept in a heartbeat. But I'm not, so...

I open my mouth to politely decline the offer, only to be pulled back by my shoulder into a chiseled stretch of skin. Toned arms wrap securely around my waist, and my head is tucked under a strong chin. The girls look on in surprise at the sudden movement, and my brain can't even _compute the situation._ What the heck?

"Sorry, ladies," Rin's voice sounds from above me, a beat lower than normal. "We're both going to be _very busy_." Our audience gasps in a combination of shock and delight, and my jaw drops at the sheer audacity. What is he implying exactly? My boyfriend bids them goodbye, and they nod dumbly as the two of us leave, me being pulled along docilely by the wrist as I attempt to take in what just happened.

He eventually leads me into a small gap between some buildings and pushes me gently but firmly against the wall.

"Rin? What-?"

He suddenly leans his forehead against mine and _gazes deeply into my eyes oh god is this a chick flick or what- _"You're _mine_, Renzo," He breathes out intently, and the blood rushes to my face so fast I feel lightheaded. Normally, Rin would laugh at my visible embarrassment, but _normally_, Rin wouldn't be so assertive and _possessive_. Instead, he kisses me softly, and I _melt seriously are we in a romance novel this is too much._

"I _love_ you, Renzo," He says, breathlessly, as if nothing has ever been so certain to him as this one, simple truth.

And I can only, shakily, reply, "I love you, too, Rin," because _that_ is also an undeniable truth.

We return to the beach hand in hand, Rin grinning contentedly as I try to convince Bon the red on my cheeks is from the sun.


	4. Midnight

**Midnight**

I awake with a start and hurriedly glance around the unfamiliar room, attempting to regain my bearings. It's very clearly the middle of the night, as shown by the moon casting long shadows across the walls and the almost eerie quietness. There's a warmth emanating from my side, and - though, by now I've already figured it out - when I glance down, I'm greeted with Shima's open-mouthed drooling. And I remember.

I'd surprised Shima by showing up at his home unexpectedly and announcing my intent to cook him tacos for lunch (which had then caused him to nearly squeeze the life out of me with an appreciative hug.) We'd then followed the usual pattern. After eating, we'd challenged each other to various video games, and in doing so, we'd lost track of time. The sun had just been setting when I'd reluctantly stood up to leave, only for a hand to shoot out and grab my wrist.

I'd glanced down curiously at my boyfriend, who'd not moved his gaze from the paused Mario Karts screen. "Shima?" I'd prompted.

"You don't have to go," He'd said, voice sounding strangled. From my position, I could only see one side of his face, and it was glowing scarlet.

"What?" I'd replied, not because I hadn't understood what he'd been asking, but because I'd wanted him to _say_ it. The sight of him so flustered - the self-proclaimed ladies' man - is a rare and wonderful thing, and I was going to enjoy every minute of it. My own embarrassment had dwindled immensely in the face of my overwhelming joy. My boyfriend is and always will be enchanting and lovely.

He'd ducked his head down, so that I could only see the tips of his ears - but even they had been flushed. His words had been dripping with his mortification, but he'd stubbornly squeaked out, "You can sleep here tonight."

"Okay," I'd answered readily, and his head had whipped around to stare at me in shock. I'd beamed at him, my eyes hungrily taking in his beautiful, blushing face, and I'd asked, eyebrow raised, "Did you think I was going to say 'no'?"

What had followed had been a lot of protesting and posturing and declarations, such as, _"Of course, I knew you'd jump at the chance, you pervert"_ and we'd wound up curled around one another in Shima's bed, both of us timid and rigid and awkward until we'd finally drifted off.

Unbidden, a fond smile makes its way onto my face, and I kiss my boyfriend gently on the forehead before snuggling closer and going back to sleep.


	5. Cat

**Cat**

The sun glares at me from behind my blinds as I reluctantly sit up in bed and attempt to stretch my grogginess away, blinking sleepily and yawning all the while. I run a hand through my hair, more out of habit than anything else, and my hand comes across _ohGODWHATISTHAT?_ It feels kind of warm and soft and, _AND I CAN FEEL IT? _The thing twitches, and I can tell because it jerks in my hand _AND I CAN FEEL THE THING._

I can't even explain to _myself_ I am so confused.

Okay. Okay. Do not freak, Shima. I can work this out. I tentatively reach up and grasp the thing. It's sensitive to my touch, and it's on top of my head. _Is anything else up there? _I blindly grope around with my other hand and instantly find another thing._ There's another thing._

I spend the next few minutes searching my body for extra parts because that has to be what these things are, right? Other appendages? I hastily take off my clothes and go to the the mirror, which my brain had only just kindly reminded me existed, and I freeze upon seeing my reflection. No, it's not because I'm drop-dead sexy. (...This time.)

It's because I _do_ have other body parts: two pink, cat-like ears and a long, fluffy pink tail.

What.

_What?_

I move closer to the mirror, eyes glancing frantically between the ears and tail, face a mixture of disbelief and dread. I grab the ears and twist my head this way and that and even pull on them a bit, but they are actually attached to me. I look at my normal ears, and for a moment, I'm terrified _they're_ fake ones; however, they are very real and still working. Why do I have two sets of ears? Isn't that kind of pointless?

My tail sways behind me, and I yank on it, too, sure that it, at least, must be fake. "Ow!" Okay, it's real, and it's friggen' fragile. Note to self: Don't pull on tail. It hurts.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I whine, not the least bit ashamed to do so in these special circumstances. My cat ears double over in that way that cats' ears do when they're sad, but at my surprise, they return to their default position.

Curious, I try to make my tail move, and it _does. _This is too strange. This is too fast. And I am still naked. I head back into the room, dazed, and throw on a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Oh," I say, when I realize I have a tail now and that I can't wear my clothes normally.

I settle on just carefully tucking it into my shorts, but that still leaves the matter of my ears. My gaze combs over the room, and I happen to spot a baseball cap I'd gotten as a present from my dad once. I'd never worn it before because I don't really like hats or baseball or gifts from my dad, but I guess now I don't really have a choice.

I adorn the Nishiura cap, slip on my shoes, and make my way downstairs, intending to take a walk and clear my head. That's what I _intended_ to do. I open the front door only to be greeted with the sight of my boyfriend, poised to ring the doorbell. We stare at each other in surprise for but a moment.

"Shima!" He says with a grin.

"Rin," I utter back. "What are you doing here?"

He raise an eyebrow at me, replying, "I came to see _you_, obviously." He brandishes two sealed containers at me, which had been held against his side with the other arm. "I made some lunch for me and Yukio, but he had to leave for work. So..." He trails off, gesturing the food towards me, and I begin to salivate just _thinking_ about tasting it.

My tail jerks against the fabric of my shorts in excitement, and I'm reminded just why I'd been leaving in the first place. I can't just blow off my boyfriend, though. That's probably on the list of What Not to Do to Your Boyfriend. Or at least, it should be.

"Okay," I murmur, without a clue as to what I'm going to do. "Okay." I step aside and let him in, declaring, "Let's eat, then" because I guess I didn't really have a plan other than walk-around-until-things-start-making-sense-again anyway. He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and then strolls into the kitchen. I follow, nervous tugging the brim of my hat down and ignoring the slight discomfort it causes.

"I made curry," Rin explains as he sets the containers on the counter and removes their accompanying lids. As soon as he does, the most delicious scent wafts over to me, and I almost drool. "Where are Bon and Konekomaru?" He asks, pulling out the necessary eating utensils and puttering around my kitchen like an adorable housewife.

I scoff, "I don't know everything that goes on in their lives, you know." He rewards me with another unimpressed look, and I roll my eyes, capitulating, "Bon went to his dumb potter class, and Konekomaru is working at his family's flower shop."

Ever since Bon managed to convince Eyebrows to date him, he's been talked into doing inane crap like taking pottery lessons and going shopping and _not_ hanging out with me. That She-Demon has been taking up all of his free time _just_ to mess with me. I know it!

"He was here two days ago," Rin deadpans, and _oops_, I said all of that out loud.

"Whatever." I am most certainly not a needy individual starved for love and afraid to be alone. I am _not_!

Suddenly, curry is placed in front of me, and my gloominess dissipates in the presence of such beauty. Truly, I am blessed to have a hot boyfriend who can cook. I clap my hands together, practically shout my thanks, and dig in.

"It's so good," I moan a little bit, torn between wanting to savor bite and to shove as much as I can into my mouth. I look up to Rin sitting across from me with his own bowl, smiling fondly, and my face flushes a little. "This is really good," I reiterate, not sure what else to say.

"Thanks," He accepts my praise graciously, as always, smile widening.

'When did you become so- so _this_?!' is what I want to say, but I keep it to myself and continue eating.

"I've been meaning to ask," He begins, confusion evident in his tone. "Why are you wearing that?"

I have no idea what he's referring to for like point-two-seconds, but when I do, I hastily clamp my hands down over my hat-clad cranium, eyes wide and panicked.

"What? What is it? Shima?" He picks up on my panic and questions me, concerned.

I blank out, realize that's what I'm doing, and quickly reassure him, "It's nothing. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," He acquiesces, clearly unconvinced.

I remove my hands with a sigh of relief. Then Rin lunges forward and snatches the cap off of my head too fast for me to stop him or even register what he was doing until it was too late.

"Wha-? No!" I blurt out, trying in vain to cover the - now that I think about it - rather large ears from him.

"Shima," He eventually says, remarkably calm. "Are those cat ears?"

I give up my pathetic attempts at hiding now that the cat's out of the bag, so to speak, and answer warily, "Uh, yeah."

"You have cat ears."

"Yeah."

"Real cat ears, on top of your head."

"Yeah."

"Why?" He asks, still unnervingly unruffled by this whole thing.

I rub one of them, subconsciously, and explain, "I don't know! I just woke up, and they were there!" I move my hands around hysterically as I speak. "Why _did_ I wake up with ears and a tail? I'm not a cat! I don't even like cats!"

Rin makes some sort of choking noise. "There's a tail?"

I maneuver the fluffy appendage out of my shorts and turn to the side so that he can see it for himself. "It has a mind of its own," I tell him as the thing waves a bit from side to side without any input from me.

Another weird sound comes from this direction, and I turn to see him holding a hand over his mouth, his blue eyes glued to me. I tilt my head to the side in puzzlement and worry. "Rin?" I prompt, wondering if he's finally freaking out like a normal person.

"Can I- Can I touch them?" He manages to get out, mouth still covered.

My embarrassment returns in full force, blood flowing into my cheeks so swiftly you'd think it was on standby just for this moment. Does Rin have a cat fetish or something? Nevertheless, I nod my consent. He walks around the island to stand before me, and with his face now visible, I can see that he's blushing, too.

He goes for my ears first, and they twitch in response. His fingers are scorching hot as they gently stroke the fur, and I let out a little weird noise of my own. My tail curls up against his side of its own accord, and with a breathless huff of a laugh, Rin pets it as well.

"Shima, you are... _incredible_," He claims with complete seriousness, and my knees actually go weak _wHAT THE HECK._

I grip handfuls of his shirt, and he wraps his arms around me. He leans in right next to my furry ear _and whispers seductively-_

The sun glares at me from behind my blinds as I reluctantly sit up in bed and attempt to stretch my grogginess away, blinking sleepily and yawning all the while. I hear a "Meow" and look down to find a black cat sitting primly at the foot of my bed.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I saw my chance, and I took it. I have _no regrets_. Also, this isn't going to become sexual; you can be sure of that much. The next chapter is going to be more fluff and friendship, promise. I just wrote this on my phone like fifteen minutes ago, so please forgive any mistakes.

**Reply to Ielsgred: **Thanks! Heh, I thought you guys would like to know what's going on in his head sometimes, too. About your suggestions: No, I'd love to write about that stuff! I'd been planning on saving it for PC's epilogue, but I'd much rather write it here since it'd be a heck of a lot less stressful, haha. So yeah, look for that in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you lovely person, you! :D


	6. Companion

**Notes: **This takes place _directly_ after the last chapter of Proper Conviction.

* * *

><p><strong>Companion<strong>

"So you finally got together?" Bon inquires quietly, mindful of our current company.

I look at him in surprise, notice his seriousness, and then turn my gaze back to Rin and my adoptive parents (the latter of whom had taken to Rin like a duck to water, always happy to parent other children, especially when they're so close to me. They're just good people like that.) Bon knows how much such a silly little thing as a _relationship _means to me, considering my history and the less than pleasant state of affairs with my relatives, and I can tell he's worried about me. (Bon's just cool like that, too.)

I've been so wrapped up in _'Does he like me?' _and _'Do I like him?'_ that I'd forgotten my earlier stress. How can I be expected to maintain a relationship when I'm so messed up in the feelings department? And what if this doesn't work out, and I end up getting hurt? Or, even worse, what if I end up hurting him? They're valid concerns, and I can see why Bon would bring it up. But...

Rin laughs at something Dad says (and yeah, okay, he'd finally worn me down and gotten me to say it), and my heart actually _flutters_. This is the real thing. Maybe I don't have enough experience with love and what it actually means, but how else am I supposed to learn, anyway? I'm as sure as I'm ever _going to be_, so I smile a little helplessly and say, "Yeah, we did."

And Bon _gets it, _all of the things I don't say, because he just smirks back at me (which is as close to a smile as he's ever going to get) and then shares a knowing glance with Konekomaru. And heh, maybe both of them knew all along.

Bon crosses his arms and huffs out rather smugly, "Or are you only just now admitting it?"

"Huh?" I blurt out, suddenly unsure of what we're talking about.

Then, Konekomaru of all people, smiles innocently and points out, "I'm glad Shima decided to trust us, even if it's taken him a while."

"What are you-?" I begin to ask, until I realize. I facepalm, practically growling, "_We just got together today._"

They look utterly unrepentant, and I roll my eyes, irritated that I'm getting so riled up _and_ that they're using those dumb rumors to do it. I was completely, one hundred percent straight when those rumors popped up! And I still am, kind of. Rin is the _only_ exception, okay?

"Are we discussing Shima's refusal to admit that he's been doting on dear Rin for months now?" To my horror, Mom chimes in, also looking suspiciously innocent.

I groan in dismay as Bon's dad adds helpfully, "Honey, I think it's been longer than that."

_"Stop." _I whine, actually starting to get embarrassed now. I take a quick peek at Rin and duck my head back down when I spot his huge, friggin' delighted grin. _What's with that look?!_ _You said that you've been into _me _for way longer, dude! _

"Remember the way he'd stare at Rin in class? I can't believe the teacher never called him out on it."

"Oh, yeah, and I think he doodled his name in the margins of his notes."

"I caught him taking a picture of Rin sleeping one time."

"_One _time? Check his photos. He's got tons of 'em."

"He's got a heart beside Rin's name in his contacts."

"He gets this dopey look on his face sometimes, and you can just tell he's thinking about Rin."

"_I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listenin-"_

An arm curls around my shoulders, and a familiar face leans against mine. "You love me," My boyfriend whispers, sounding wonderstruck.

"Yeah, well, you love me, too," I mutter back, mortified and unbelievably fond.

He nuzzles me, both of us now oblivious to the conversation around us. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I meant to go more in-depth with everyone else's reactions to their relationship, but I got a bit sidetracked, hehe. Nonetheless, all of the people Shima cares about are completely on-board with Shima/Rin, as shown here. Next up will be Yukio, so look forward to that.

**Reply to Iselgred:** I'm glad you liked it! Heh, I, too, am shamelessly enticed by cat ears/tails, as I'm sure you can tell. XD I'm flattered! I think it's my favorite, too. It really was a joy to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well! There's still more to cover, specifically Bon's parents' reactions, as well as others not mentioned here, but until then, we have endless teasing. I'll reply to you whether you have an account or not. Thanks for all of your reviews! :D

**Reply to Lovely Chapter: **(I realize that's part of the review, but I have no other name to call you.) Thank you! （〃・ω・〃）


End file.
